Touched
by hopefulfeathers
Summary: Following the events of Once Upon a Time's season finale, the newly crowned Good Queen is swept up in the festivities as the newly united realms celebrate her redemption. However, there's one face that Regina longs to have joined amidst the crowds gathered to honor her, to rejoice in her happiness. And that is the face of her beloved Robin Hood


**Hello all! It's been so long since I've posted anything and I'm so sorry! College and work has been absolutely insane. But I'm finally finished for the year, and looking forward to getting lots more writing done this summer! So to begin, I give you a oneshot in celebration of Once Upon a Time's series finale episode, inspired by a post on Twitter by AncaS24. It's a bit of a tearjerker, so be warned! I hope you enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think!**

* * *

And so it is with the smiling faces and deafening applause that the newly crowned Good Queen makes her way back down the aisle of the Grand Hall. The very place that once shook with fear as she vowed to destroy every last bit of happiness of her enemies has now erupted into shouts of praise and tears of joy, all because she has finally come full circle. After years upon years of battling the darkness and rising above each and every challenge, every heartbreak that threatened to tear her down, Regina now makes her way through the jubilant crowd, a wave of euphoria coming over her and filling her eyes with tears of true happiness, with the knowledge that she finally won. She won in a way that she never thought she ever would—not victory over the deaths of her enemies, her revenge—but the fact that she finally won over the hearts of her enemies, her people. And Regina did this by proving time and time again her strength and courage to protect the ones she loves and has come to love…and keep her heart truly and genuinely _good_.

Flanking her sides are both versions of her sons: the one she saved, and the one who saved her. Both arms latched around theirs, she continues to stride forward, chin lifted; a watery, very emotional smile upon her lips. Behind them, the crowd continues to cheer as Snow and Charming soon follow in procession, that same proud smile upon their lips as everyone else. Even as they walk, Snow cannot resist the small tear that falls from her eyes, the entire event meaning more to her than she'd ever thought, knowing more than anyone about Regina's struggle between good and evil from the very beginning. The cheers of the crowd begin to fade slightly as the royals make their way from the room, lead by their new Queen. The large wooden doors close behind them with a loud clank, thus rendering the cry of the crowd muffled, but no less exuberant.

"I'm so proud of you, Mom," the older of the Henry's breathes as they continue down the hall.

Regina turns to look up into her beloved son's eyes, reading deep into the emotion swirling amidst his brown orbs. Her smile widens as her eyes water even more. "Thank you, Henry," she whispers, her voice thick with emotion. She then stops, gently detangling her arms from her sons' before she is turning towards Henry with a shake of her head and a breathy laugh. "I'm proud of me too," she adds with a cheeky lift of her brow. Henry chuckles in reply.

"Oh, Regina," Snow exclaims, swiftly catching up to the new Queen and her sons; skirts fisted in her hands. "We're all going to be so happy." She reaches out, grasping both Regina's hands tightly in hers and giving them a firm squeeze. The princess looks up into her stepmother's eyes, delightedly relishing in the light that has finally dawned in those glistening dark orbs. "The people love you so much. You're going to be such a great Queen. And I—we—can't be happier."

Regina smiles shyly at Snow, bowing her head slightly. "Thank you, Snow, I…I just can't believe it…" her voice cracks with emotion.

"Oh I can," Snow insists, squeezing her hands even tighter, "Regina, you did it. You finally won over the darkness. You gave hope to everyone in the realms. You've showed everyone that no matter how far a person may have fallen, he or she can always find his or her way back. That's such a powerful lesson, one of hope…and of love." She shakes her head. "Regina, you've earned your happiness. You deserve it."

Regina sighs softly, slowly shaking her head as her eyes cast suddenly down at the mention of love. Hands part from those that hold them. And through her jubilee, her heart inevitably clenches once more at the thought of the one person she couldn't have wanted more in the entire world to be standing beside her as that jeweled crown was placed upon her head. Swallowing thickly, Regina closes her eyes for but a moment, imagining that dimpled smile spread wide with pride just for her, sparkling blue eyes silently telling her that he knew she could do it.

"Regina, are you all right?" Snow asks.

Dark chocolate eyes snap open at the sound of the princess's voice to meet the concerned gazes of both her and her sons.

"Mom?" The older Henry asks as the younger version frowns in slight confusion.

Slowly, Regina nods, forcing a small smile to her lips as the remembrance of Robin has slightly dulled the happiness of her coronation. "I'm okay," she breathes with another, more firmer nod, in hopes that she can convince them all. "Don't worry."

Snow smiles tenderly, her eyes kind and understanding even if she remains confused about the Queen's sudden change of mood. "Come," she says softly, placing a gentle hand upon Regina's forearm with the hopes that what comes next will restore the brunette's sudden melancholy to peace. "The united realms are throwing a ball back at your castle in your honor."

Grateful for the princess's attempts to keep the celebratory mood, Regina slowly nods, before drawing herself up straighter and lifting her chin. Robin would want her to be happy and celebrate her victory, her full redemption. "Well then, I suppose I can't be late for my own party," Regina quips with a slight smirk.

"Well, that does seem to be your signature thing," Charming adds with an amused grin.

Snow grins, sending her husband a wink before linking her arm with Regina's. "Then we mustn't keep them waiting."

The ball is immense. Regina is halted in her tracks for the second time today the moment she sees her Grand Hall filled to the brim with people of almost every single realm she had united. Every single person, from commoner to nobleman, raising their glasses in a fervent declaration of "Long live the Queen!" is enough to almost make Regina forget about her earlier bout of gloominess. Yet, as she mingles with those in her newly united realm, her subjects of old and new, she can't quite erase the despondent look from her eyes—a look (though invisible to the untrained eye, hidden behind a mask like many a time before) stemming from that all too familiar feeling of sadness…of loneliness. If he had been alive, the Prince of Thieves could have become a king—her King.

A quarter past ten and it has all gotten a bit too much. Answering question after question concerning what's next for the realms and what's next for her, the innumerable congratulations and best wishes thrown her way though incredibly kind and thoughtful, has all become tedious for the brunette whose heart can't help but feel leadened by the thought of her dearly departed—of how he is not able to join in and be a part of the festivities.

Drawn away by thoughts that occupy her mind, mirages of his face and form wherever she looks around the room, Regina heads from the Grand Hall via the back patio. Heart longing for the company of that one person who has given her nothing but unconditional love ever since the day they met, the one person who saw past her darkness and embraced her wholeheartedly regardless. With a sigh, Regina stops at the very center of the courtyard. She turns to gaze back over her shoulder to make sure that no one has noticed her absence. The thought gives her a slight unsettling feeling of deja vu.

When the coast is clear, and no heads are turned in her direction, the new Queen closes her eyes, and allows herself to become enveloped once more by a cloak of her magic.

When the cloud disintegrates and the magic ceases, Regina opens her eyes towards the sky, eyeing the pale face of the moon whose soft silvery beams shine down upon her face. All around, tiny balls of light flicker amidst the darkness like so many flashlights turning on and off as fireflies play amongst the brush. Crickets croon the peaceful night air. And every so often, an owl howls somewhere in the distance.

All is but a background to Regina's heavy thoughts as she slowly lowers her gaze downward to settle upon the cold and unfeeling stone head of her beloved's grave. A shuddering breath escapes her lips as her eyes trace the lion etched into the granite, much like the one stained upon the inside of his wrist. With a heavy sob, Regina feels her knees begin to buckle. And she sinks to the ground, not caring at all about the mud that would soil her immaculate gown.

"Oh Robin," Regina sighs, lifting a hand and resting it limply on top of the grave. She shivers at the chilling touch of the stone against her palm and fingertips. It's such a contrast to he whose touch was warm and gentle. "I'm so sorry you couldn't be there today. And I know what you'd say—what you've said, that you are always with me in my heart. But God how I longed to see your smiling face amidst that crowd of people." Regina closes her eyes. "I know you'd want me to be happy. And I am, Robin. I defeated the darkness and found the light just like you'd always believed me to do. I finally won the people's hearts, their love, their trust. My enemies are my friends. My son, well, sons are with me. But even still, such a large part of me breaks at the thought that I can't share any of that victory, my happiness, with you."

Regina shakes her head, sucking in a disjointed breath as a soft tear rolls down her cheek.

"And it hurts, Robin, it hurts so much to think of all times we could have had together. I have my happy ending, but it'll never feel complete because you are part of it, Robin. I guess…I just wanted to come here and say thank you." Regina opens her eyes once more, looking sadly at the grave, forcing a grateful yet broken smile upon her lips…for him. "If you can't be a part of my happy ending, my second chance, in the flesh, the least I can do is say thank you. You don't think so, Robin, but I owe much of it to you. My crown, my victory, my heart. You were the only person who believed in me unconditionally. You knew that I could, that I would move into the light. Your undying belief that I could be good, that there was good in me, was what gave me strength. Your love gave me strength. And I just—I just want you to come back to me. I…I love you, Robin. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Suddenly, Regina's eyes widen as she snaps her head around, gazing up the familiar form of her thief standing there, seemingly in the flesh, right behind her. "Robin…" she whispers. She shakes her head as she rises from the ground, slowly turning to face her beloved thief. He looks upon her with a proud dimpled smile, his eyes sparkling; the very same smile she'd imagined he'd have.

"Milady looks beautiful in that crown."

Regina cannot help but let out a breathy laugh, one mixed in with overwhelming emotion at finally getting another chance at seeing her soulmate stand before her. "It's heavy," she replies quietly, unable to take her eyes off his sapphire orbs that holds the moon's reflection.

"It suits you," Robin says, taking a step forward.

And that's all the invitation Regina needs to wrap her arms tightly around him, collapsing against his chest. Immediately, she feels his arms fold around her; his firm embrace like a warm blanket on a rainy day. Regina squeezes her eyes tightly shut, burying her nose into his chest and breathing in that distinct smell of forest she has come to love so much. "I did it, Robin…" Regina sobs shakily, her body trembling at the shock of it all—of actually being able to tell him in person.

"Shhh, I know, my love," Robin whispers into her hair, one hand tenderly stroking one of the loose curls of her updo between his fingers. It's almost as if it is he who is making sure that he is the one who, by some miracle, has this chance to see and touch his beloved again. "I know…I'm so proud of you, Regina."

Regina sniffs softly, pulling back from him only so that she can gaze into his eyes. Her hands still remain tightly latched to his biceps, not ready to let go. Not ever. "You are?" she breathes, eyes wide, hardly able to believe it herself that he's actually here, telling her so.

Robin smiles. "Of course I am," he says, "Did you ever think I'd doubt you wouldn't be able to make it into the light?"

"I can hardly believe it myself."

"But I can." Robin gently shakes his head. "Regina, this is your new beginning. You should be happy. I want you to be happy. Not mourning at some cold gravestone."

Regina shakes her head. "But it's your gravestone. You know I'll never feel complete without you. Robin, you know you are a part of my happiness. I'll never get over the fact that I miss you so much."

"And I you, Regina," Robin sighs, eyes glancing down in sadness before flicking back up to hers. Slowly, he lifts his hand to tenderly cup her cheek; all the love and adoration flowing from his eyes. The very action has Regina melting literally into his palm. "I miss you more than I can ever say."

"Is that why you keep visiting me?" Regina breathes, peeking up at her beloved from underneath her lashes. "Like in these visions?"

"Perhaps," Robin replies with a tilt of his head.

"I have that feather you gave me from last time."

"I know. I wanted to remind you that you are never alone, that I'm always by your side, sharing in your heartache, your pain, your happiness."

"That's all I ever want," Regina sniffs softly, "To share my happiness now with you."

"And you are, Regina," Robin insists, "Your happiness is mine. And I am happy. I'm so happy for you." He shakes his head, bringing his other hand up to cup the other side of her cheek, now holding her face in his hands firmly. "I may be gone, Regina, but I am here like I've told you. I am living on inside you. I am a part of you just as you are a part of me. That's what makes us soulmates. I will always be with you."

Regina looks up into Robin's eyes, drinking in the sincerity from his gaze. Oh how her heart yearns for him. Yet he brings a sort of comfort with his words, a comfort that soothes the ache and dulls the pain. "Until the end?"

"Until the very end."

"And then what?"

Robin smiles gently once more, and Regina instinctively leans closer. Their lips touch in a soft but passionate kiss, one that sends tendrils of warmth unfurling deep within the brunette's stomach, slowly bringing back and spreading that warmth, that peace, within her.

Regina feels him slowly pull back, nuzzling her nose in the process. As their foreheads press together, Regina's fingers brush up the smooth warm skin of his arms to his forearms to his wrists where she turns slightly downward to gaze at that fated lion tattoo, the symbol of their love…their destiny to be together. Forever and always.

"Then I will be waiting for you," Robin whispers as his form begins to shimmer, his firm and reassuring touch suddenly fading to that of a feather upon her skin. "Waiting for you to come home."

* * *

 **Lots and lots of love to Lana and Sean who not only made OutlawQueen possible, but made it the most epic and iconic love story of all time. Forever grateful!**

 **Thank you for stopping by, I hope you enjoyed reading this oneshot! Feel free to leave a review, and I will be back shortly with more new ideas!**


End file.
